


I'd Give Up My Wings For You

by Drowning_in_silence, haleybeeeeeeee (Skelebae)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angel! Victor, M/M, angel au, mostly fluff with a pinch of angst, victuuri au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowning_in_silence/pseuds/Drowning_in_silence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelebae/pseuds/haleybeeeeeeee
Summary: Yuuri’s life was the epitome of normal, with every day constantly the same, and every aspect of his life a constant. That is, until a naked man shows up at his doorstep, claiming to be his guardian angel. Victuuri AU.





	I'd Give Up My Wings For You

**Author's Note:**

> this was a part of a huge event, Victuuri Reverse Bang ran by katsukifatale on tumblr! check out the blog right here: http://yurionicebigbang.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm posting this on my partner's (drowning_in_silence, or elwhatthehell on tumblr) behalf because they're out havin' a good time and aren't near a computer :,) ILY EL IT WAS SO FUN TO WORK WITH YOU ON THIS!! This work was also beta'd by tearsandice on tumblr!
> 
> I created some NIFTY art that you can check out riiiiight here: https://imgur.com/a/ScKeMus
> 
> We hope you guys enjoy the fic! <3

If anyone were to ask Yuuri, he’d say that he was nothing special. He had a normal face, lived in a normal flat, attended a normal college, with a normal, if anything, rather timid personality. He’d normally go to the grocery at the end of the street to buy his groceries every thursday afternoon, and normally spend the weekends skating at the local rink or studying for his classes. There wasn’t anything outside of what people would consider  _ normal  _  that happened in his completely normal, ordinary life.

_ Normally. _

Of course, that eventually had to change. Yuuri had made plans about what to do with his future, and whether or not to continue with his career of amateur skating. A few medals here and there were won, but not enough to get him all the way to international competitions. 

Maybe he’d graduate college, get a job and afford somewhere nicer to live. The flat he was currently calling  _ home _ was a bit too small for his liking, but cozy nonetheless. The place was quite old, with some leaks and creaky floorboards, but it was nice enough for the price that he got. It was filled to the brim with what made Yuuri, well,  _ Yuuri,  _ and it was a home away from home.  _ Literally. _

Although, maybe he’d move back to Hatsetsu to be with his family and friends. Detroit’s a great city, but after all, video calls can only do so much to quell the longing ache in him whenever he thought of his family. Seeing them through the screen just wasn’t the same as seeing them in real life.

_ Maybe things should change,  _ he had thought,  _ and maybe, if change won’t come to me, then I’ll go to it! _

Unfortunately, change got to him first. And when it arrived, it came in the form of a very handsome (not that Yuuri would say it to him directly), silver-haired man sitting on his couch, claiming to be his  _ guardian angel  _ of all things.  _ Fully naked. _

“I’m sorry, what?,” Yuuri had said, as he stood in the doorway, eyes looking at the man’s  _ extremely symmetrical  _ face. He had just came home from classes, expecting a nice warm bath and a homemade katsudon dinner, before slowly settling in and maybe watch a movie or two.  _ This  _ he wasn’t expecting, not even the slightest.

_ Don’t look down, ignore the fact that his privates are in full view, don’t look down, don’t look down. _

“I’m your guardian angel, Yuuri!,” the man had said, grinning as he spread his arms in all his naked glory.

“Huh?,” Yuuri had asked, while his brain was trying to comprehend the rather  _ attractive  _ sight in front of him. He could feel the blush creep upon his face.  _ Is he drunk right now? _

“You know, like what they have in the bible. I’ve been watching you from heaven ever since you were born! I remember when you were so tiny! Look how much you’ve grown!,” he said, heart-shaped grin growing even wider.

“How high are you right now?,” Yuuri managed to blurt out.

“Last I checked, 5’11. This body’s new, so I was relieved to find that I haven’t changed much. Other than the wings missing, of course.”

_ Wings? This guy’s definitely high,  _ Yuuri thought as his brain finally decided to kick in.

“Okay, look, I don’t know what you’re doing in my house, or how you got in, but I don’t think you’re feeling well right now. Please leave or else I’ll call the police. And for the love of God, put on some pants,” he said, reaching into the pockets of his coat, ready to take out his phone and call for help. 

“No, wait, don’t do that! I can prove to you that I’m really your guardian angel!,” the guy said, putting his hands up defensively. His brow furrowed in mild panic, and if it were not for the fact that the situation was what it was, Yuuri would have laughed.

“Alright. How?,” he asked, sighing.  _ If anything, this could buy me more time to call without raising his suspicion. _

“Good question. Let’s see, how about that time when you were twelve?,” he said, placing a finger to his lips while in contemplation. “It was winter, the lake near your home was frozen, and you sneaked out in the middle of the night to skate? No one could have possibly known that, not even your parents.” 

Yuuri simply spluttered.  _ How did he know that?  _

“I kept that a secret from everyone. All they knew was that I only ever skated at the ice rink. How did you know?”

“I told you, I’m your guardian angel! I was the one that froze the water so that it would be safe enough for you, you know. A thank you would be nice.”

Yuuri sighed once more.  _ Alright, I’m doing this. _

“Okay, let's say that I believe you. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be up in heaven, lying on a cloud or something?”

“First off, we don’t lay on clouds. That’s just what you humans made up. Nice little touch, but unrealistic nonetheless. It’s physically impossible! Have you forgotten all laws of physics?”

“Says the man who’s currently naked and claiming that he had wings. What happened to them, anyways?”

“I’m getting to that,” he said impatiently, as he reached up a hand to brush aside his platinum fringe. “It got ripped off. I can’t go back, so I’m in my human form at the moment. That’s when I decided to go to you! After all, who better to go to than someone you know so well, you can recall the exact spot of their embarrassing birthmark?”

“ Do you really need to bring that up?,” Yuuri said, defensively touching his butt. 

“Yes. Otherwise, you still wouldn’t believe me. Would you want me to tell you about that time where you tried to kiss Yuuko? Or maybe about that time when you danced around the onsen naked? Or maybe that time when Mari and you-”

“Okay, okay, I believe you!,” Yuuri squeaked out, feeling his face heat up, effectively becoming the epitome of a walking tomato.

“Great!,” his angel grinned smugly.

“One question though,” Yuuri said.

“What is it?’

“Why are you so old?,” he asked. Sure, the man was hot, but he had grey hair

The angel immediately touched his hair. 

“Why? Am I balding? Is my hairline going back?”

“No, you’re just… grey?”

“It’s not  _ grey,  _ it’s  _ platinum _ !,” he cried. 

“Alright, alright. Let’s get you some clothes first, though,” Yuuri said, trying to hide his laugh.  _ Who knew an angel that’s possibly thousands of years old was concerned that he looked old? _

Yuuri took off the coat he was wearing, and placed it around the man’s well-sculpted shoulders.  _ Do angels even feel cold? _

“Here, wear this while I find something for you to wear. I don’t think we’re too different of a size, so I’ll find something baggy,” he said, as he placed his backpack on the ground and headed towards the direction of his closet. “You’re welcome to get a drink from the kitchen if you want to.”

He heard a faint ‘Alright!’ as he racked his closet for large clothes to wear.  _ The sweatpants from the off-season last year should fit. And maybe that T-shirt?  _

After messing up half his closet to find the clothes, he returned to the living room to find the angel. Arriving with neatly folded clothes and a spare toothbrush, he was surprised to find no one in the room. 

“Um, where are you?,” Yuuri called out, as he walked into the kitchen. A mop of grey - no,  _ platinum -  _ hair peeked behind the counters. 

“Okay, I’ve got your clothes and a toothbrush, in case you want to -  _ oh my god _ ,  _ don’t do that! _ ,” Yuuri cried, as he realized what the angel was doing.

“Isn’t this a drink? You told me I could drink whatever I wanted, right? This looked tasty,” he said, as his hand was about to put the bottle to his lips, frozen in midair.

“That’s  _ vinegar _ ! You’re not supposed to drink that! By  _ drinks, _ I meant normal, human drinks, not _ condiments _ !”

“ _ Ohhh.” _

“We clearly need to have a talk. I don’t care how long you’ve been around, but we humans tend  _ to not  _ drink vinegar? If you can’t go back up to heaven, then you have to learn how to pass off as a human.”

“Then you need to teach me how! Be my coach, Yuuri!”

Yuuri only sighed.  _ Who else could?  _

“Fine. Now, go change. It’s almost eight, and I want to eat.”

He grinned, and ran off to the direction of the front door. 

“Room’s that way,” Yuuri sighed.

“I knew that.”

 

* * *

 

That evening, at least one thing was going as planned. By the time the angel managed to figure out how to wear human clothes properly ( _ But they’re so tight, Yuuri! Why do you humans like this, anyways?), _ two steaming bowls of katsudon were placed on the dining table.

“Dinner’s ready!,” Yuuri called out, as he took off his apron and sat at the table, eagerly waiting to eat his favourite meal. It reminded him of the same dish that his mother used to make, back home. Every time he’d come home from the skating rink, a hot bowl of katsudon and a dip in the onsen would be waiting for him. And-

A presence in front of the table awoke him from his train of thoughts.

“Sit and let’s eat. I made one of my favourite dishes. I hope you can use chopsticks,” Yuuri said, as he glanced at the man in front of him. As he proceeded to pay attention to the bowl in front of him, he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes.

_ I just had to choose that shirt, didn’t I?, _ the skater thought, as he mentally groaned.

His guardian angel was wearing the shirt Phichit got him for his last birthday. It was plain white, almost a normal shirt, save for the fact that the word ‘SIN’ was written in large, bold font across the front. 

_ If Phichit knew, he’d be laughing at the irony of it all. An angel wearing a sin shirt, eating katsudon with him at dinner. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought that it was the beginning of a joke. _

“What’s this?,” he asked, taking one of the chopsticks and poking the pork cutlet on top.

“Katsudon. It’s Japanese. Do you eat pork?,” Yuuri replied, and realizing something at that very moment. “ Do you even need to eat?”

“I can, if I want to. I’ve never tried this before though. I’ve only ever seen you eat it.”

“Don’t you like, observe humanity or something? You must’ve picked up on what we were doing and all, right?”

“Nope. I never paid attention, not really. Until you came along, of course!” He grinned again, and picked up the other chopstick.

“What kind of angel are you if you don’t look after humanity?”

“ _ Your guardian angel _ . Besides, it gets boring after the first thousand years. There’s always a war somewhere, people keep dying in a blink of an eye, before their lives even began,” he said, as his grin faded. “The world’s a horrible place. And we can’t even interfere. What’s the point, then?”

His eyes narrowed, which Yuuri noticed was an icy, clear blue. Cold, but somehow he managed to make it look warm and welcoming.

“Anyways, let’s eat! By the way, how do you use these things?” Any trace of the distaste on his face vanished in an instant, and he was back to his cheerful self. Yuuri sighed again, and helped him.

“You put one chopstick here, and the other on top of it. Move your finger up and down to grab stuff. And eat.”

The angel followed Yuuri’s actions and tentatively picked up a piece of the pork, putting it in his mouth.

“This is amazing! The best thing I’ve ever tasted! I want ten more! Wow!”

The bowl was empty within minutes, with several cries of ‘Amazing!’ following it. Yuuri was only halfway through his own bowl when he finished his, which resulted in the angel staring at him for the rest of the meal.

“Why are you staring?,” Yuuri asked him, as the silver-haired angel tilted his head in question.

“You’re different from up close.”

“ I’m not as interesting as you expected?,” he supplied, bracing himself for the eventual disappointment that the man in front of him was sure to express. _You’ve only met this guy for an hour and you’re already looking for acceptance from him?_ _Am I that Pathetic?_ , he mentally asked himself.

“ Quite the opposite, really. It’s just different from watching you from afar. I never thought I’d ever get to do this, but here I am.”

“Can you eventually go back?”

“I don’t think so. But I’m perfectly content to be here. Besides, there’s no you up there. Not for the meantime, anyways.”

Yuuri finished the last bite of his katsudon, still sinking in the other’s words.  _ He thinks that I’m interesting? That’s a first. _

“Here, I’ll wash your bowl. You can sleep in my room if you want - it’s the one at the end of the hallway.”

“Where will you sleep then?”

“On the couch. It’s comfortable enough.”

“In that case, I’ll sleep there,” he said triumphantly. 

“No, no, I insist. You’re a guest, after all. It’s only polite.”

“Humans and their social constructs. Why can’t you guys choose the more logical choice? Angels don’t need to sleep anyways, unless they want to, so it’s better if you sleep on the bed!”

“ You sure?”

“ Yuuri,” he said, rolling out the ‘u’, “ I’m thousands of years older than the earth itself. Of course I’m sure.”

“ Alright,” Yuuri said, as he let the water run over the dishes. “ Hey, I never caught your name.”

A beat of silence passed before his guest responded. 

“ I...didn’t throw it?,” he said, face filled with incredulity.

“ It’s a human thing. What should I call you? Do you have a name?”

“ Depends. I have many. But you can call me Victor.”

“ Alright then, Victor. I’m almost finished, so I’m going to sleep soon. Go do whatever angels do during normal human sleeping hours.”

“ It’s been awhile since I’ve been here. I’m going to do some exploring, see what’s changed since I last stepped foot here. See you!”

With that, the angel, apparently called Victor, disappeared without a trace, the only indication of his presence was the extra plate in the sink.

_ If this is really a dream, it’ll all be over soon, right?,  _ Yuuri thought, as he made his way to the comfy bed waiting for him.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t a dream. Yuuri was sure.  _ Definitely, a hundred percent sure. _

Why?

Because his realization, like many things in his life, came in a weird form. This time, it was a  _ newspaper _ of all things. And of all the things that could be on the first page, it just had to be Victor, with all  _ parts _ on full view, running around the neighbourhood, in the middle of the night.

_ Insane Old Man Caught Running Naked At Midnight, Licks Rocks,  _ the front page read, in large,  _ bold _ font.

“I can’t believe they thought I was old,” Victor said, as Yuuri eyes widened at the heading. “Just because I had grey hair! Like, a lot of people dye their hair, right? I’m not old!”

“ Victor-”

“ I thought humanity has progressed. Dyes do exist, people!”

“ Hey-”

“ Or could it be my receding hairline? Why couldn’t I have chosen a better human form? My forehead’s too big and-”

“ VICTOR!” Yuuri exclaimed, patience wearing thin at the man in front of him.

“ ...Yes?”

“ Look, I have no idea what’s going on in your brain, but it’s different down here, alright? We don’t want to attract too much attention.”

“ All I did was drink a bit of alcohol. I remember when it was banned, a couple of decades back. Dark times, those were,” Victor sighed, as his eyes gazed away.

“ Are you sure it was a bit?”

“ Maybe? I can’t get drunk, so there’s that.”

“ So you did all those while sober?”

“ Yep,” he said, popping the ‘p’.

“ I’m not sure which is worse, honestly,” Yuuri said, Victor have him a sheepish grin.“ We’ve got to make sure you can pass as human. You asked me to be you coach, didn’t you? Here’s lesson number one - No going outside without me from now on, until I say so. You’re under probation.”

“ What? Why?”

“ Do you really need to ask?” Yuuri said exasperatedly, only to receive silence as a reply. “Let’s go buy you some clothes. I think the mall’s open by now, so let’s go take a look? It shouldn’t be that hard to find your size.”

Victor simply nodded, and lifted himself up from the sofa, getting ready to leave, when Yuuri spoke up.

“ Next time, try not to lick rocks, please?”

“ I was curious. It looked tasty, and I heard that you humans have replaced every rock with candy. What happened to that?”

Yuuri had to let the words process for a moment.  _ Candy rocks, what do you mean? Wait did he mean- _

“ Rock Candy?”

“ Yes, that! I happened to think that it was a brilliant idea! Did it fail?”

“ It’s just a type of candy, Victor. Now, let’s go before you strip naked and  _ try to lick trees because they looked good?”  _ Yuuri pointedly suggested.

“ Sure!”

 

* * *

 

It had only been about two weeks since Victor came into his life, and yet, Yuuri had almost become used to his presence. The sound of humming and the sizzling of his stove in the morning no longer startled him, as well as the occasional  _ Yuuri!  _ that he heard from around the flat.

He almost forgot how nice it was to have constant company around. Not that living lonely wasn’t enjoyable or anything. For someone like him, living alone was like having his own little world in the midst of another. His flat was something he could curl up and hide in, away from everything else. But there was something about his recent visitor that almost made him want his flat to be  _ their _ place. To be somewhere where they could curl up  _ together _ and hide away. 

_ Platonically, of course. _

And then there’s those moments where Yuuri thought he was comfortable enough to accept Victor being here, only to have said angel mess it up again.

“ Do you have any past lovers?,” he asked later, receiving a strangled cry from him.

“ Huh?”

“ Any ex-girlfriends? Ex-boyfriends? Ex-anyone?,” Victor pressed, enthusiasm leaking through like a ray of light.

“ Shouldn’t you know this? You’ve been watching over me since birth. Unless you’re not doing your job, that is.”

“ Of course I’m doing my job. I’m only  _ the best _ , you know. You’re still alive, aren’t you?”

“ Then why are you asking?”

“ I want to know you from the inside out. You can only know someone so much when observing from a distance. After all, since I’m with you now, I think we should get to know each other better.”

“ Is that really needed?”

“ Yup. Do you like Minako then?,” Victor asked. Yuuri was about to ask where he knew his ballet teacher from, before remembering that he was talking to someone that had watched over him his entire life.  _ Literally. _

“ No, of course not! She’s like a mother to me! What makes you think that?”

“ Nothing, nothing,” Victor replied, looking relieved for some reason that Yuuri couldn’t figure out.  _ Maybe it was the age gap or something? _

“ How about Yuuko?”

“ I was ten, Victor. That doesn’t count.”

“ Phichit, maybe?”

“ He’s only my best friend. Besides, he wasn’t my type.”

“ And your type happens to be?,” Victor trailed on, eyes fixed upon Yuuri.

“ I…..haven’t quite decided yet?,” Yuuri replied, feeling his cheeks redden from the intense gaze.

Victor put his finger to his lips ( which Yuuri noticed he’d done a lot of ), producing a soft  _ hmm _ sound.  _ What could he be thinking? Is he- _

“ Well, I guess you’ll just have to experiment then! Let’s start with me! How do you feel about abs?,” Victor said, his heart-shaped grin the biggest Yuuri’s ever seen.

Yuuri swore the room was on fire.

And it was only a few days later when things started getting even worse.

“ Yuuri, can I jog with you?”

“ Yuuri, let’s take a bath together!”

“ Yuuuuuuuuuri, can I sleep with you?”

Yuuri had turned down each of the requests, mumbling excuses before making his escape.  He knew that Victor probably wasn’t that used to life as a human yet, but  _ must he do that? _

_ Apparently so,  _ the little voice in his head replied.  _ Apparently so. _

 

* * *

 

Victor’s first lesson with Yuuri did not go as intended. Then again, when did anything with Victor go as planned?

_ It was supposed to be simple. Go out to a cafe and eat, like a normal human would,  _ Yuuri thought, as he somehow ended up looking for Victor after he left him alone for five minutes to go to the bathroom,  _ this close _ from posting up ‘lost child’ posters. 

It was then when he spotted a tuft of silver hair poking from underneath the bushes beside the pavement. 

“ Victor? What are you doing?”

“ Yuuri! Look at what I found!” Victor said, turning to face Yuuri so that he could have a better view of said thing.

In Victor’s arms was a tiny poodle puppy, its paws hanging off of his hands. It gave a little ‘yip’ as Yuuri moved in closer, a look of disbelief plastered on his face.

“ You had me searching all over for you because of  _ this?” _

“ I found him all alone, Yuuri! He needed someone. Can we adopt him? Please?” Victor said, giving him the puppy eyes. The  _ actual  _ puppy in his arms followed suit.

If anyone blamed him for splurging on the dog later that day, he’d blame the puppy eyes. 

 

* * *

 

“ Yuuri, you need to stop pushing yourself so hard, you know. It isn’t good for you,” Victor said on one of the many night Yuuri came home late from practice. He had almost nailed that one specific jump in his program.  _ Almost.  _ Which caused him to stay overnight at the rink, pushing himself to the limits, and stretching them once he got there.

“ Victor, I need to be good enough to win a medal.”

“ You’ve won a lot of them.”

“ Well, I need to be good enough so I don’t disappoint,” Yuuri said, receiving a sigh in response.

“ Pushing yourself too much can sometimes backfire on you. I’d say that now you’re good enough. Take a break.”

“ I can’t. What would my coach think?”

“ He’d think that it was time you had one,” Victor crossed his arms.” And before you say anything, yes, I’m sure. No one will tell you that fifteen hours at the rink isn’t enough. You look like death.”

Yuuri merely sighed. If the time Victor has been with him had taught him anything, it was that there was no changing his mind when he was set on something. 

“ Alright. I’ll tell him I won’t be going in for practice tomorrow.”

“ Tell him you’ll be away for the weekend.”

“ What, why?”

“ I have something that will help you. Trust me on this one,” Victor said, as he gave him a soft smile. “ Now, go to sleep. It’s late. I’ll make sure everything’s done.”

Yuuri had no choice but to do as he was told. His legs sagged in relief from the soft mattress, grateful that whatever torture Yuuri had put them through had ended. 

He closed his eyes and sighed.  _ What was Victor planning? _

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was surprised to be woken up by the something poking him in the side.  _ What the- _

“ Good morning Yuuri! I know that you’ve only slept for a few hours, but we need to leave! I’ve packed your bags, so let’s go!” A voice beside him said, a bit too happy considering how early it was.

“ Huh?” Yuuri mumbled, his brain awake enough to only begin processing what was going on.

“I have a trip planned for us! Let’s go!” 

Yuuri felt his eyelids become too heavy to lift, so he opted to not move instead. The poking at his side did eventually stop, before he felt something lifting him up in the air. 

He decided not to question it, as he once again fell asleep, this time with something soft and warm around him.

 

* * *

 

All Yuuri could hear was the soft hum of the engine as he woke up, his head leaning against the cool surface of the window. He slowly blinked his eyelids, only to see a faint light coming from the windows of the car.

“You’re awake!,” a voice from his side said. Yuuri’s brain tried its best to comprehend the words. _ Victor. _

“Hmm?”

“Just in time too. We’re almost there, so don’t fall asleep again. I know I can easily carry you and everything, but I want to see your reaction.”

Yuuri simply nodded his head.  _ Why wasn’t Victor sleepy yet? Oh, right, angel. _

In the faint light of the headlights, Yuuri could see that they were in the middle of nowhere. No civilization, no streetlight, not even a single animal crossed their path. Dense trees surrounded either side of the car, with rays of moonlight shining through the canopy.

“Where did you bring me?”

“You’ll see when we get there. It’s best if it’s a surprise.”

It took them a few minutes to stop, and by then, Yuuri was to curious to sleep. As the hum of the engine died down, Yuuri heard Victor draping something over him, before opening his door.

“ Make yourself comfy. I’ll set up something first before you go out, so don’t peek before I tell you to!”

Yuuri was about to protest, before Victor pressed a finger to his lips.

“ Shh. I told you it was a surprise. Just go with it, okay?”

Victor busied himself with the picnic he had brought with him (He knows that it’s a little late for a picnic, but he saw it on one of the television shows the other day and thought that Yuuri would love it. Humans need to eat a lot, right?). It took him a few hours to plan everything, and another few hours to actually get here, so he wouldn’t let that opportunity go to waste. After all, he had to literally lift someone out of bed and into a passenger seat that morning. 

Said person was now sitting in his (?) car (Victor wasn’t sure how rent worked out yet), with a blanket draped over him, eagerly waiting for him to finish. And so he set out to work. Laying a fuzzy blanket over the grass, he made sure everything was in place for Yuuri to come.

Victor had been here before. Many times, in fact, even before all this was here. He’d never thought that it was anything special. But maybe Yuuri would. And it would be worth it.

As he made his way towards the car, he saw Yuuri perk up at the sight of him. Opening his door for him, he bowed as Yuuri stepped out, earning him a small laugh. Victor decided that that was his favourite sound ever, which was a lot to live up to considering that he’d been here since the very beginning of time.

As he led the bundle of Yuuri and blankets towards his makeshift picnic spot, he carefully observed him, searching for any kind of reaction. _ Does he like it? Does he hate it? Does he want to kill me for dragging him out this late a night for a picnic, and possibly eating up his practice time? Does he- _

Yuuri’s face lit up the moment he saw what Victor had done.

Small candles surrounded the blanket, softly illuminating the spot. On top of it were Yuuri’s entire collection of fuzzy blankets, forming a makeshift sofa (Victor has seen Yuuri snuggle up with a ton of blankets on late nights, so he’d thought that he would appreciate the extra detail.) On the side was a traditional picnic blanket, complete with the red handkerchief and everything (Again, as seen on tv. Victor should really listen to Yuuri when he tells him to stop).

A soft breeze blew as Victor led Yuuri to sit down, before sitting beside him.

“You did all this?”

“ Yep. I thought that you’d appreciate it! Besides, I brought food!,” Victor exclaimed, bringing over the picnic basket.

“ What do you want? I have tea, fruit, and some katsudon in that thing that you use to keep food warm.”

“ Thermos?”

“ Yup!” Victor said, as he handed over the metallic container. Inside was hastily packed katsudon, with the egg and meat on the bottom of it, the rice on top. Yuuri merely smiled at the sight, before yawning.

“ Don’t go to sleep first! There’s something that I want to show you. So eat your katsudon! I made them especially for you!”

Yuuri nodded, and dug in, periodically blinking heavily and yawning.

_ Sleepy Yuuri is truly a treasure. _

Before long, the bowl was emptied, and Yuuri eagerly looked at Victor. Or, as eager as a sleepy person could be.

With a wave of his hand, Victor made a strong breeze blow and extinguish all the candles. He looked at Yuuri, grinning as he did so.

“ I forgot you could do that sometimes.”

“ Yeah, yeah, I know. Now look up.”

So Yuuri did. 

And all he could see were stars.

Stars, everywhere, dotting the sky like little fireflies against the vast darkness.

And he could see the universe.

Victor merely watched Yuuri as he drank in the sight.  His mouth dropped a little, stars reflecting in his eyes as he stared at the sky, making it seem as if Yuuri’s eyes held galaxies in them themselves. Victor felt that they probably did, anyways.

He couldn’t understand why humans were so fascinated with the night sky. It was merely dots of light, a patchwork of dead stars whose light hadn’t reached this part of the universe. He couldn’t understand what humans felt when they saw it. 

But if it was anything similar to the way he felt when he saw Yuuri in that moment, then he’d probably stare at the night sky everytime the sun set. 

Both of the sat in silence as they enjoyed the moment, before Yuuri broke it.

“ It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

Victor hummed in agreement.

“ This was definitely worth the trip. Even if Celestino killed me for skipping practice today, I’d die a happy man.”

“ Well I wouldn’t. You won’t be here anymore, if that’s the case. I’d have no one to bring with me here anymore,” Victor smiled, trying to poke his finger at the general direction of Yuuri’s arm (The blankets were too thick to tell). He got a soft blush in return.

“ You’ve got to stop saying things like that, you know.”

“ Why should I? You always make such a cute face when I do.”

Yuuri blushed even more.

“ Wait, I’ve got an idea! Hang on, give me a moment.”

The man beside him tilted his head in question. Victor closed his eyes, concentrating on his somewhat diminished power. _Nothing to worry about at the moment._ _Let’s see, happy memories…….. Yuuri when we first met. Yuuri when we went to the park together. Yuuri when I tried ice cream the first time_ (It wasn’t his fault that he kept believing that the ice cream was sentient and actively trying to get away from his cone.)

He could hear Yuuri let out a gasp, and slowly opened his eyes.

Colorful wisps of light appeared in the sky, as if a painters brush was dancing across it. Green, blue and occasionally purple streaks lit it up, casting a glow onto Yuuri.

“I believe this is what you humans call  _ The Northern Lights _ ? Mind you, we’re not actually that far north, so I guess you could call the  _ The Not-so-northern Lights _ ?”

“ Victor, this is amazing!” Yuuri whispered, eyes now staring at him. Victor decided to ignore the way his chest squeezed.

“ I’m glad you like it! One of the many perks of being with an angel, you know. Besides, one of your childhood dreams was to see the northern lights after you found out about them, wasn’t it? I figured that you’d like it.”

Yuuri shifted forward, and before he knew it, his arms were around him, wrapping him in a hug. Victor’s mind blanked out for a second, before he decided that it was best to hug back.

“ Thank you,” Yuuri whispered. Victor smiled at the sentiment.

“ It was my pleasure. Now, do you want to go back? We’ll be home by tomorrow  morning so you can go practice.”

“ It’s alright,” Yuuri replied, letting out a yawn.” I want to stay here a bit longer. Maybe forever, but I know that’s not possible.”

“ You’re talking to an angel, you know.”

Yuuri released him from his hug, eyes wide with hope.

“ You can?”

“ Well, not really. But my point still stands,” he said, as he gave the man a sheepish smile. Yuuri lightly punched his arm as a response, before being interrupted by a yawn.

“ You’re still tired?”

“ Mhmm. A lot of hours of practice does that to you, you know,” he said, before leaning against Victor. “ You’re really warm.”

A comfortable silence fell between them. Or at least, as much silence as there was when Victor could feel his heart pounding out of his chest.

“ Tell me something about you,” Yuuri finally said, after Victor thought he had fallen asleep.

“ Hm?”

“ You know a ton about me. But I don’t know much about you. So, tell me.”

“ What do you want to know?”

“ Anything.”

“ Well, I have a younger brother named Yuri. His name’s almost identical to yours. He’s like an angry kitten sometimes. I have a sister named Mila. She’s got this beautiful crimson hair. She’s in some of your books and stories, you know. Out of all of us, she’s the one that comes down here the most.”

Victor could feel Yuuri’s breathing becoming more even and shallow, telling him that Yuuri had already fallen asleep. He smiled at the sight of the other male, heart pounding.

“ And here’s the thing. They’re looking for me right now, so they can bring me back. I didn’t tell them when or why I came down here.”

Yuuri, being asleep, gave no response.

“ I don’t think I’ve told anyone, actually, human or not. So I guess you’ll be the first to know,” Victor whispered, before moving to lift a sleeping Yuuri up.

“ I came down here because of you. You see, I like you a lot. More than anyone before,” Victor continued, as he effortlessly packed their supplies, with Yuuri on his back.

“ I don’t know what to call it, but you humans call it ‘love’.”

The silence came back as Victor gently placed Yuuri onto the passenger seat once again, ready for the trip ahead.

“ So I’ve decided that I love you. A lot. Probably more than I should. And I know it’s risky, because sooner or later, they’ll find me. And they’ll bring me back, whether I want to or not. So I’ll cherish whatever time I have left with you.”

Victor gave a sad laugh, somehow pitying himself into the situation he got himself into, as he started the car.

“ Look at me. I’m a thousand year old being that threw everything away for a human and yet, I can’t say this directly to your face.”

Once again, silence shrouded them. As he drove, Victor periodically looked back to Yuuri, making sure that he was comfortable.

“ Sweet dreams, Yuuri.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. On one hand, he tried to convince himself that it was all a dream, but the realistic side of his brain knew better.

He had heard what Victor said when he was supposedly asleep. Every single line of it, now worming his way into his thoughts, constantly in the front of his mind.

_ “ I came down here because of you.” _

“ _ So I’ve decided that I love you.” _

_ “They’ll bring me back, whether I want to or not.” _

Yuuri hadn’t meant to pretend to be asleep, but he was too far gone into listening that it would be awkward to just suddenly wake up.

So he didn’t. And it all led to this never-ending cycle of Yuuri fretting over what to do.

_ Should I tell him?  _

_ Oh, god, what would he think of me? _

_ Maybe I shouldn’t? _

The good thing was that he had the entire car ride to think about it. Or at least, until Victor realized that he was awake. 

_ Of course, _ as fate had decided to hate him, Victor did exactly that.

“ Yuuri? Are you awake?”

He tried his best to make it look as if he had just woken up, adding a little rasp to his voice to make it more believable. 

“ Yeah. A-Are we there yet?”

“ We’re close. There’s about an hour left before we’re there. Are you hungry?”

_ An hour of avoiding the elephant in the room.  _ Yuuri could do that.

“ No, that’s alright. I’m fine.”

“ Just tell me if you need anything,” Victor said cheerfully.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, which was a first for them. And from the looks of it, it was certainly not going to be the last. Thankfully, Victor didn’t seem to notice it, too busy trying to concentrate on driving. 

_ It was going to be a long day, And even the angels can’t help me through it. _

 

* * *

 

_ Scratch that,  _ Yuuri thought,  _  it became a long week. _

Being the coward that he was, Yuuri had tried his best to avoid Victor since they came home.  The only times where Yuuri had no choice but to face him was when they ate together, and even then, he kept his head down and talked as little as possible.

Victor eventually noticed that  _ something  _ was up, and had tried to ask him on occasion what was wrong, but Yuuri just brushed it off.

It was almost like the universe decided to put a cruel twist in his life. Everything was the way it was back when Victor had arrived, except this time, it was worse. There was that tension between them, that choked the room until one of them had to leave. Most of the time, that was Yuuri, leaving Victor more and more confused each time he left. 

It dragged on for the entire week, before it stopped. 

Victor was the one that took matters into his own hands. 

“Yuuri, can we talk?,” he asked, as Yuuri was about to curl up and hide in his room.

“ Y-yes?”

“ What happened? Did I do something wrong?,” Victor said, moving towards Yuuri, crossing his arms as he did.

“ No, no you didn’t. It’s something else. ItsalrightitsnothingIcanthandleIjust-”

“ Yuuri, please.” Victor was fully looking at him now, pleading, eyes staring into his soul. Knowing Victor, it was probably in a literal sense.

“ If it’s something I did, then please tell me.”

Victor was getting even closer now, his hand moving to touch Yuuri’s, a whisper of  _ please stay. _

“ It’s-it’s”

“ Is it something I said?,” Victor prompted upon seeing the man’s struggle. Yuuri decided to gather all the remaining courage he had.

“ Yes. Something like that.”

“ I’m sorry, then. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything.”

“ No, no it’s not that. It’s my fault, really.”

“ Yuuri, don’t blame yourself for everything.”

Victor hand was in his now, the warmth enveloping him. He lifted his other hand to gently touch Yuuri’s cheek, blue eyes staring into brown ones. It was the final push that Yuuri needed.

“ Do-do you remember when you carried me into the car?”

Victor nodded, before eyes going wide in realization, a blush forming on his face. 

“ You heard that?”

“ Yeah. Pretty much all of it. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you that. It’s all my fault that it’s so awkward now. I mean-”

“ You heard all of it?,” Victor said, not hearing whatever Yuuri said. 

“ Um, yes.”

“ Yuuri, I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t think that you were awake. It’s okay if you don’t think of me the same way. I’m fine with being friends. I just thought that maybe if I let everything out, maybe I won’t feel so bad anymore,” Victor rushed, stepping away from him. His gaze was aimed towards the ground, cheeks redder than before. 

“ Yuuri?”

Yuuri said nothing, mind still processing what Victor had just said.  _ He thought that he was the problem? _

“ I understand if you don’t want me here anymore. I guess I’ll just….go then,” Victor said, voice breaking at the words. 

“ Victor, wait. I don’t want you to go. I’d rather you stay by me, actually. I’m just surprised that you thought it was you fault, when it was clearly mine. I was the one who avoided you, because I was too scared of what you were going to think of me,” Yuuri rushed, hand reaching out for the angel’s. “ Because I like you too. I’m just too scared of what’s going to come next if I do.”

It was a moment of silence before Yuuri felt arms around him, warmth surrounding him. It took another moment before Yuuri hugged back, burying his face in Victor’s neck.   

“ You have no idea how happy I am right now,” Victor said, as he pulled away from the hug, leaving Yuuri missing the feeling.   

_ His eyes are so blue, _ was the only thought that Yuuri had at that moment.

 

* * *

 

“ Can I kiss you?”

“ Yes.”

 

* * *

 

Victor was the happiest he’s ever been in the thousands of years he’s existed. Yuuri’s lips were so, so soft, exactly how he’d imagine it’d be. Definitely worth having most of his otherworldly family chase after him.

_ Oh. _ He’s going to have to leave Yuuri. In a month or two at best, days at worst.  _ Right. _

“ Victor? What’s wrong?,” Yuuri asked, his face filled with a sort of glow that people describe as happiness.

“ You listened in on everything, right?”

“ Yes, what do you mean-,” Yuuri replied, before it dawned on him.” They want you back, don’t they?”

Victor could only grimly nod, frustrated at the fact that his happy moment had come to an end. 

“ How long have you got?”

“ I don’t know. It depends how fast they find me. My guess would be a week.”

“ Is there anything we could do?”

“ They’ll find me eventually, no matter what. It’s best to stay put, and bargain with them when they come. If it’s Mila, we might have a chance.”

“ Then let’s just hope it is, and cherish whatever time we have left,” Yuuri replied, pecking Victor’s cheek.

“ Yeah. Let’s.”

 

* * *

 

They didn’t speak about it again. But both of them knew, that the time would come soon, and their days are numbered. It was like an unspoken secret, and somehow, maybe, if they didn’t speak about it, maybe it won’t come true. 

Victor had claimed Yuuri’s bed as his own, spending every night with his arms wrapped around him. Which Yuuri didn’t mind at all. It was always comforting, to have Victor beside him. Plus, the way that the dim light reflected on his silver hair made him  _ beautiful,  _ and it was always a sight whenever Victor fell asleep before him. 

Sure Victor didn’t technically need sleep, but when he had said that he needed it sometimes, Yuuri figured that it was only an excuse to get to cuddle him in bed.

Victor had said that he wanted to do  _ normal couple _ things, which included having him take Yuuri on dates. Since the limited time they had went unspoken, it turned out to be a thing Victor did  _ every night. _

Fresh flowers in a bouquet were presented to him every night, with a playful smile from Victor, all dressed up for whatever date they were going to be on that night. 

He had taken him to a fancy restaurant once, before realizing that neither of them knew how to actually act in places like those. Victor offered to wipe everyone’s memories after they’d been kicked out, but Yuuri stopped him.

_ You can’t just make everyone forget when you do something embarrassing, Victor,  _ Yuuri had lightly scolded him. Victor simply laughed and kissed him.

And then there was the night when Yuuri suggested that they stayed home. Watch movies, maybe make popcorn.

That was the night when he found out that Victor couldn’t stand horror movies. The littlest jump scare would catch the angel off guard, shouting in fear. By the end of the night, Victor was curled up in a blanket, his arms around Yuuri, face hiding behind his. Yuuri simply laughed and kissed him.

Yuuri had always thought that romance wasn’t as great as his high school classmates made it out to be. It wasn’t a very good use of his time, when he could be practicing or being productive. 

As it turns out, he was wrong. The entire time, he felt as if he were on cloud nine, heart the lightest it ever was. 

And he wouldn’t trade that for the world.

 

* * *

 

    It happened too soon. Or at least, too soon in Yuuri’s mind. He knew it was inevitable, but why did it have to happen then?

     It was about two weeks after he and Victor made up. In his opinion, too soon. But it was apparently longer than the angel’s estimate, so at least there’s that.

      A simple dinner, between the both of them. Yuuri had cooked katsudon, which had apparently became Victor’s favourite food. 

_ Yuuri, they’re here. I’m so sorry. I love you.  _ That was all the warning he got, before Victor suddenly vanished, the empty space he left behind leaving no indication that he was ever there.

    “Victor?”

    No reply ever came back. 

    Only familiar silence remained.

 

* * *

 

  If anyone were to ask Yuuri, he’d say that he was nothing special. His whole life just an epitome of  _ average.  _ Never being the best at everything, never sticking out, never even having someone to marry.

_ Look at that poor old man,  _ they’d say.  _ Don’t follow his example, or you’ll end up as miserable as him. _

__ What they didn’t know was what Yuuri hid behind those words, what he refused to tell anyone. That one day, decades ago, an angel appeared on his doorstep, and gave him the universe.

  And it was the last thing he thought of, before the light appeared, with a very familiar face with it.

_ “I’m so happy I get to see you again, Yuuri!” _   
  


**Author's Note:**

> El's tumblr: https://elwhatthehell.tumblr.com/  
> Beta: https://tearsandice.tumblr.com/  
> My Tumblr: http://haleybeeeeeeee.tumblr.com/  
> Big Bang's Tumblr: http://yurionicebigbang.tumblr.com
> 
> A big thank you to Mac (katsukifatale) for running this event, and allowing El and I to take part! It's been a blast! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
